Kerry Ann Buxton
Kerry Ann Buxton (1977-2013) was one of the suspects in the murder investigation of her husband, Hank Buxton, in The Scent of Death (Case #44). She was then slain in A Shot of Beauty (Case #45). Profile Kerry Ann was a 36-year-old woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She donned a red dress with a brown belt in the middle and a ruby necklace, and also sported blue eye shadow and wore lipstick. It was known that Kerry Ann had manicured hands, wore pantyhose and used hair removal cream. While Kerry Ann was the victim in A Shot of Beauty, throughout the case Kerry Ann was known to be a stockholder during her life in addition to being a glamour model. Role in Case(s) Kerry Ann was a former glamour model and the widow of Hank Buxton. The team interrogated her for the first time when the team investigated the prime crime scene (Garden Rooftop), found a wallet with a wedding picture of Hank and Kerry Ann, and didn't hesitate to talk to the widow. During the marriage, Kerry Ann was instructed not to sign any pre-nups by her mother's request, and she feared the worst because if she stopped being Hank's wife, she would lose her fortune, and she couldn't go back to modeling since her breast work was ruined at Mexico, but pre-nups only apply if the couple divorces. Kerry Ann was infuriated when the team needed to gather any information about any possible affairs and/or possessions Hank might have had in his life, which the team knew that Kerry Ann was protective of Hank. Kerry Ann somewhat was not clear on her discussion. When the team talked to Lola Vallez for the first time, it became clear that Kerry Ann's marriage to the victim was strained because of the photos at the rooftop matched the description of the aforementioned singer. It was also said that Kerry Ann disapproved Hank's admiration of Lola. The team eventually found a pill box at the "Wine Cellar" crime scene and had Grace analyze the pills. Grace told Jones and the player that Hank administered these super strength sedatives to Kerry Ann by having her assume they were vitamins so he could control her, though Grace informed the team that long-term use could make the patient psychotic. This made the team assume that Kerry Ann would be the killer of her husband against her own will (like what happened to Ophelia Lincoln in The Summoning), and the team had to talk to her regarding about the sedative. Kerry Ann only knew that she had an argument with Hank since he wouldn't let Kerry Ann wear pantyhose, but at the same time admitted to the team she had manicured nails. The team were annoyed since they suspected Kerry Ann having a memory problem, which made it hard for the team to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. After time, Chief King informed the team that Kerry Ann was attacking a woman in Maple Heights Country Club, who was Lola Vallez. She knew Lola was having an affair with her own husband, so she wanted to fight her. Lola said that Hank was blackmailing her so that she could be his cover girl. Kerry Ann was proven innocent after Peggy Buxton was indicted and incarcerated for Hank's death. The team found Kerry Ann very difficult to work with when the team had to check up on her during Additional Investigation as mandated by the Chief, even though the purpose of such was to check up on how Kerry Ann was doing since her husband's passing. Murder Details In A Shot of Beauty, Kerry Ann was found dead with syringes all over her bloated face in the swimming pool of the Buxton Mansion. Immediately after her corpse was found and autopsied, Nathan felt that Kerry Ann suffered far more than Hank did, as there was 57 collagen injections in her face. The collagen injections caused her muscles to swell and stiffen until it hardened like wood. Since the collagen made her body structure stiffen and swell to no end, she could no longer breathe and choked as a result of collagen overdose. The manufacturer of these collagen syringes was Greene PharmaCorp, the medical division of Greene Holdings. Furthermore, the killer imprinted a shoe print at her upper chest in rage, meaning that for some reason, the killer was not happy with the way Kerry Ann lived her life. Killer and Motives Tom Norris, a professional wrestler and a childhood idol of Jones, killed Kerry Ann. Tom fount out that Kerry Ann posed naked for Vermont in some luxury cab depot while he was resting at the Halifax Hotel. Tom managed to review the pics after he found Vermont's flash drive upon his arrival, and found the pictures to be disgusting, immoral, and loathsome, and was in disbelief and shock that Kerry Ann would cross that line, as he knew Kerry Ann was capable of many shady antics. Since Kerry Ann would never listen to Tom, he wanted to show her that she can't be forever young and pretty with all the collagen in the world. As Tom arrived at the Buxton Mansion, he saw Kerry Ann being more delusional than ever, bragging about how sexy she was and how the mayor's campaign strategy was motivated thanks to her. Tom was very annoyed about Kerry Ann's latest efforts, and as a result, he swatted her with syringe after syringe of collagen in emotional pain whilst Kerry Ann tried to defend herself by almost scalping Tom. After Tom ran out of collagen, he kicked Kerry Ann into the pool and watched her die. In court, Tom declared himself guilty but not without telling the court that Kerry Ann was dead long before that as the citizens of Maple Heights (including but not limited to Hank Buxton and the Mayor) killed her with their games of appearance. Tom also stated that Kerry Ann's purpose of posing nude was to boost her stagnating career. The team felt that Kerry Ann paid a fatal consequence for recognition of beauty, and felt that she wanted to be remembered by everyone, even though Kerry Ann didn't know them. Trivia *Back in Under the Knife, Alan Cardwell's marriage to Sarah Cardwell was strained due to an affair with Samantha Warner. Kerry Ann's complicated marriage to Hank is somewhat reminiscent because of Hank's admiration for Lola Vallez, but the similarities end here due to the nature of the crime in Case #44. *Kerry Ann's sudden death after Case #44's Additional Investigation marks the first time a cliffhanger for the next case ensued. This occurs when Ramirez wants the team to see Chief King at once regarding Kerry Ann, while Jones thinks that Kerry Ann might have something that has sentimental value, but instead Ramirez says that Kerry Ann is dead. The cliffhanger is wrapped-up in Case #45. It is the first time that a victim is revealed at the end of the previous case. *Kerry Ann and Abigail Price are the only female victims in Maple Heights. *Kerry Ann somewhat resembles Anna Nicole Smith, an American model, actress, and television personality. Case Appearances *The Scent of Death (Case #44) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45) *It All Ends Here (Case #51; mentioned) Gallery Body45.png|Kerry Ann's body. 45 norris jail.png|Tom Norris, Kerry Ann's killer. 44photowedding.png|Kerry Ann and her deceased husband, Hank Buxton. GossipMagazine.png|Kerry Ann and her husband on a gossip magazine's cover. OG SUS 44 601.png Navigation Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters